Directory of Dream Island
I found it guys. My old Hello Kitty Diary from 2009 that contained all of the information. Here is the complete directory of Dream Island. Introduction First, the description of Dream Island. It is an island that is shaped like a shitty star. It has 4 cities and several smaller towns. Random landmarks include: Gwen F’s ranch, the forest. It has 5 surrounding smaller islands. These islands include: Port Hope and Love Island, and many smaller ones. There are two main portals that lead to other dimensions on it too. There is a portal to Cloudopolis (such a creative name) where people live in like this Aether like paradise, and a portal to the “real world”. Main Towns/Cities: Dream City Dream City is the main city where all the old OC’s live. It is unknown when Dream City was founded. Dream City started off as a series of farms and villages, and attracted prospectors due to it’s abundance of natural resources. Queen Stacy’s ancestors chose to settle down in Dream City because they liked the beautiful landscape. Dream City is located on a flat plain, in the very center of Dream Island. It is landlocked in all directions for over 100 km. The population currently sits at 2-3 million people. The weather is fairly warm and it snows in the winter. Main Areas/Districts of Dream City: Apartment District * Dream Star * Other unnamed apartment buildings Mansion District * Sunset Manor * Maxine Ferrington’s residence * Private Golf Course * Private Pool Shopping/Food District * Urban Mall * Mr. Mario’s Pizza Parlor * McDonalds * Dream Sushi * Sugar Star Justice District * Dream City Police Station * Queen’s Bench Court * Remand Centre Religious District * Church * Cemeteries * Forbidden Road Downtown Core/Business District * Daily Star Headquarters * Dreamedia Headquarters * Starlight Pointe Building * Bank Headquarters * Dream City University * PIZZA (a shady business located in downtown) * Concert Hall * Dream City Archives * Atomic Clock with the world’s most accurate time * Dream City Downtown Bus Terminal * First Class Hotel * Dream City Museum of Natural History * Memorial Plaza Health District * General Hospital * Urgent Care Clinic Suburban District * StarGazer neighborhood * The community centre * Sally Stacy’s house * Drew’s house * Lorraine School * Skate Park * The Lake Royal District * Queen Stacy’s castle * Secret Headquarters * Ura-Makiko’s residence * Dream City Barracks Outskirts * Jada’s lair * League of Accidental Superheroes Headquarters * Dream City Airport * Highway 1 * Landfill * Dream City Prison Other Towns/Cities: Flowerville Flowerville is a small town 250 km East of Dream City. They hold flower competitions every year. It is implied that this town is heavily into horticulture. Notable Locations: * Jen Louise’s House * Movie Theater * Downtown * Strip Mall * British Candy Store * McDonald’s * Flowerville Gardens * Flowerville School * Gwen F’s ranch * Chris’s childhood home Leafville Smaller town than Flowerville. Notable Locations: * Dream Island National Park * Traveller’s Stop * Leafville School * Leafville College * Highway 222 Cloudopolis Cloudopolis is this city located really high up beyond the clouds. It’s ruled by Queen Leona. Notable Locations: * Queen Leona’s palace * Cloudopolis School * Portal Port Hope Port Hope is a city on the second biggest island next to Dream Island. Gilbert grew up here, and it is near the ocean. Notable Locations: * Port Hope Primary * Port Hope Secondary * Office Building * Port Hope Hospital * McDonald’s * Casino * Tourism Building * The Bridge Love Island Love Island is an island literally shaped like a heart where people go to honeymoon. You see, this is probably where half of all the main characters were conceived. Notable Locations: * Love Shacks * The beach * The waterfall * Love Island RestaurantCategory:Places